Retromax
Retromax is an American pay cable TV network that launched on November 15, 2013. It is currently owned by Hasbro, AMC, and Sony Pictures Television, with NBC recently taking over advertising sales and distribution. Unlike its sister channels (Minimax for kids aged 4-9, Megamax for kids aged 5-17, Animax for kids aged 10-17, Dimension Channel for adults 18 and up, Aftermax for kids aged 9-13, and formerly Hub Network for kids aged 2-14 it changed to Discovery Family), Retromax is not lined up with the rest of the bandwagon, making $200 million dollars a year in advertising. It focuses on airing shows left behind from other channels, along with the new ones. Shows * 6teen * Animaniacs * Animal Mechanicals * Angry Video Game Nerd * AVGN Toons * Arrow * Archer * Astro Boy (2003) * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Avengers Assemble * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Batman (1966) * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10 (2016) * Beyblade * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Shogun Steel * Beyblade Burst * BeyWheelz * Beast Wars: Transformers * Beast Machines: Transformers * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Bill Nye Saves the World * Bolts and Blip * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Codename: Kids Next Door * Code Lyoko * Cowboy Bebop (edited) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * Danger Mouse * Danger Mouse (2015) * Danny Phantom * Digimon Fusion * Digimon Data Squad * Digimon Adventure tri. * Digimon Appli Monsters * Dinosaur King * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Super * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fairy Tail (edited) * Family Guy * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Filmation's Ghostbusters * Fullmetal Alchemist (edited) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (edited) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * G.I. Joe Sigma 6 * G.I. Joe Renegades * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Invader ZIM * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Gadget (2015) * InuYasha (edited) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Johnny Test * JonTron * Justice League Unlimited * Justice League Action * Kappa Mikey * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Knight Rider * Knight Rider (2008) * League of Super Evil * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Legends of Chima * Magi-Nation * Magical DoReMi * Marvel's Spider-Man * Marvel's Disc Wars: The Avengers * MegaMan * MegaMan: NT Warrior * MegaMan: Fully Charged * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (edited) * Naruto (edited) * Naruto: Shippuden (edited) * Nexo Knights * Nostalgia Critic * Nostalgia Critic TV * One Piece (4Kids edit) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pinky and the Brain * Planet Sheen * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Power Rangers RPM * Power Rangers Samurai * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Pokemon: Indigo League * Pokemon the Series: Black & White * Pokemon the Series: XY * Pokemon the Series: Sun and Moon * Powerpuff Girls Z * Rescue Heroes * ReBoot * ReBoot: The Guardian Code * ReVive * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Riverdale * RWBY * Samurai Jack (Season 1-4) * Sailor Moon * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated * Skylanders Academy * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Sonic Mania Adventures (during commercials) * Spongebob Squarepants * Spider Riders * Spider-Man (1967) * Storm Hawks * Super Dragon Ball Heroes * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! * SuperMarioLogan: It's Friggin' Animated! * Super Milk Chan (2009) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans GO! * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Aquabats! Super Show! * The Batman * The Jetsons * The Legend of Korra * The Loud House * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * The Real Ghostbusters * The Ren and Stimpy Show * The Simpsons * The Spectacular Spider-Man * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Super Mario Bros Super Show * ThunderCats * ThunderCats (2011) * Tiny Toon Adventures * Transformers: Prime * Transformers G1 * Transformers Animated * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) * Transformers Cyberverse * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Ultimate Spider-Man * Unikitty! * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * WWE Saturday Morning Slam * WWE Main Event * X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men Evolution * Yin Yang Yo! * Yo-Kai Watch * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * Zatch Bell! Programming Blocks * DC Nation * Marvel's Alliance * Nitey Nights * Revenge of Vortexx! * Retromax Jr. * TimeWarp! * Toonzai